Chlamydia infections are very common in sexually active men and women. This study is designed as a cross-sectional study of women attending sexually transmitted disease clinics or family planning clinics. The goals are to assess various screening algorithms for detecting chlamydia infection, and describe the risk factors for infection in both asymptomatic and symptomatic women. The subjects in this study will be seen in Health Department across North Carolina.